An All Dogs And Wolves Halloween
by rocker95
Summary: After a planned vacation in San Francisco to visit old friends, the wolves of Jasper Park are haunted by a mysterious shovel-wielding miner ghost from a told legend by Salty. Great Halloween story for Alpha & Omega, All Dogs Go To Heaven and My Bloody Valentine fans!
1. The Legend Of Shovel Miner Billy

_**Lionsgate & MGM Present**_

_**An All Dogs Go To Heaven and Alpha And Omega Crossover**_

_**Presented by rocker95**_

_**Written Especially for **_

* * *

**An All Dogs And Wolves Halloween**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**USA.**

On a Washington highway, an RV was traveling on the road. As Gadget drove and Sheba sat beside him, others lie in the back.

"Why do we have to travel for Halloween?" asked Kate. "You know how much I hate being in a vehicle."

"Brandon's girlfriend's brother has friends in San Francisco." said Gadget. "And any friend of his is a friend of ours. Snowball wanted to meet them and I thought it would be a good trip."

"I have a tale to maybe get our minds off the road for a few." said Salty. "Anyone heard the legend of Shovel Miner Billy?"

"Shovel Miner Billy?" asked Kate and laughed.

"Laugh all you want." said Salty. "But as soon as he finds you, your head is as good as gone."

"You wouldn't dare say that!" Kate shouted.

"No, I wouldn't." said Salty. "...If it were a lie."

"Let's hear about him then." said Kate.

"Years ago on Halloween, Billy was a kid." said Salty. "His father scared him all the time with his miner's outfit on Halloween. That was when he decided was the last time he would ever be scared of that outfit. He went to his father's room when everyone was asleep and killed his parents with a snow shovel. Cutting their heads off. He took his father's miner mask and went to his sister's room. Luckily, she hadn't more of a chance, but only more of a chance to call the cops, before getting killed herself. Since the cops were called, witnesses were killed every year. That includes everyone that tells or hears the story."

"SALTY!" shouted the wolves in the back.

"Relax!" said Salty. "If it were true, what would be the odds I'd still be alive?"


	2. He's Real!

**An All Dogs And Wolves Halloween**

**Chapter 2**

**San Francisco. David's house.**

Sevanna was on her cellphone when Sasha called for her.

"Sevanna!"

"Well, I'm gonna have to go." said Sevanna. "My mother's calling."

She then got off the bed and was going to the living room where Sevanna's baby brother, Sasha, Charlie and David were when she saw a pizza box. She opened it and grabbed the last piece.

"Hey David, do we have any more pizza?" asked Sevanna.

"No." said David.

"Oh man!" said Sevanna. "I've been craving it!"

"Speaking of cravings, you're really starting to show, princess." said Charlie.

Sevanna then took a bite of her pizza.

"Are DJ and Babygirl gonna be over?" asked Sevanna. "I haven't seen DJ for a while. I miss him."

"I don't think he'll be back soon." said Charlie. "They just had pups and Babygirl's mother's in bad shape, so he's helping out."

"Oh." said Sevanna. "Well... not really a biggie..." she said in an upset voice. "What was you needing?"

"Well, the baby needed a costume for Trick 'r Treat, but if you need a few moments, then we'll give you some." said Sasha.

"Okay." said Sevanna. "Thanks, mom."

Sevanna then went back to her room and jumped to see her husband, Junior standing beside the window.

"Junior." said Sevanna. "You scared me. I thought your mother needed some help for a couple days."

"Nah." said Junior. "She says since the holiday's practically here, she'd put it off until November. It's too wet outside anyway."

"Well, I'm glad you're back." said Sevanna and kissed Junior.

"Is the baby kicking?" asked Junior, who then walked over to her and sat beside her.

"Yeah." said Sevanna. "Right here." she said, guiding Junior's paw to the baby's kicks.

Junior had an amazed look on his face and smiled at Sevanna.

"I felt it!" Junior said, excitedly.

The two then laughed in excitement.

Meanwhile, on the road at a gas station.

Gadget was ready to get in the RV when he saw a miner with a shovel beside it.

"Oh my gosh..." Gadget said in fear. "IT'S BILLY!"

He then ran into the gas station.

"THERE'S A KILLER OUT THERE!"

A cashier grabbed a shotgun out from under the desk, but looked to see there was no killer.

"Nice trick, wolfy!" said the cashier. "Any more Halloween pranks!?"

"I'M NOT A PRANKSTER!" shouted Gadget. "SOMEONE WAS OUT THERE!"

"People don't disappear like ghosts." said the cashier.


End file.
